


Quidditch is Life

by LettersToShakespear



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuties, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Quidditch is absolutely sacred, yeah idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersToShakespear/pseuds/LettersToShakespear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Abandoned<br/>This is a Non-Linear smattering of stories about the life and times of Gryffindor Kili and Hufflepuff Fili at Hogwarts! Featuring silly teens, young love, lots of familiar faces, and near on obsessions of Quidditch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mostly filling prompts for this verse, so if you have one, send it on in! 
> 
> This is also barely edited, so sorry about that :*)
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Fili is bone tired. He feels it in the very pit of his body, within the dregs of his tea leaves in Divination, in the way he adds a wrong ingredient to a potion that causes a thick cloud of smoke to permeat the room. He feels it in the way his body aches after being hit with a bludger during Quidditch practice, in the bloodshot stinging that burns through his blue eyes. Fili is _tired_ and it feels like the cycle never ends.

 

It’s just after lunch and he has a free period, and he needs to get his essay done for Defense Against the Dark Arts, at least 12 inches long. He needs to practice Transfiguring porcupines into pincushions and he doesn’t have the _time_ for any of this. Not to mention he has a late night practice in preparation for the game that is tomorrow. Against Gryffindor. It makes him stressed out just thinking about it, and Hufflepuff could really use the win, especially with their next match being against Slytherin.

 

Fingers knot through his hair as he drops his head down onto the table, low groan passing his lips.

 

“Still behind on that essay Fili?”

 

Ori sits down across from him, small smile on his lips as he tosses a bag bursting at the seems on the table. It takes Fili a few moments to lift his head up off of the table, eyes blurring the vision of his best friend in front of him.

 

“I hope you don’t plan on copying off of me again for DA, especially after how you fell asleep in double the other day.”

 

“But you’re in Ravenclaw, and you’re so smart and explains things so well and-“

 

“Don’t you play that card on me Finlay!” Ori hisses, eyes narrowed as he takes in the sight of his best friend. His best friend that is falling apart with exhaustion.

 

“I know, I knooow, I’m just so damn tired I’m not thinking clearly. Really Ori, I’m sorry. How was your Ancient Runes class?”

 

Fili is trying to not fall into the dark pits of sleep deprivation, even if that means he has to listen to Ori go on about Ancient Runes again. Yet Ori doesn’t start in on an excited discussion of runes. Instead he looks at Fili, takes in his disheveled hair, bloodshot eyes, and the few lines that are written down on the parchment.

 

“Give me your essay.”

 

He looks at Ori with wide confused eyes, eyebrows raised up before he looks down at the piece of parchment before him. Fili doesn’t really comprehend what Ori is asking until he’s reaching out and snatching the paper up. Eyebrows furrow and Ori sighs, shredding the parchment up and taking out a new sheet.

 

“Take a nap. Now. I’ll write your essay, but you _owe_ me, you hear me Fili? I know you have that match against Gryffindor tomorrow and I’m sure you haven’t heard the end of it from your _man._ ”

 

“Don’t even mention that, I can’t even handle how obnoxious hes been about it the past few days Ori, I’m going to kill him if he doesn’t stop.”

 

“And I’m going to kill you if you don’t take a nap. Now.”       

 

Fili should do his own work, he knows that, but he’s tired as hell and completely willing to let Ori write his essay for him at this point. So he moves away from the table and lets himself curl up into a ball on one of the many comfortable armchairs in the room.

Ori watches in silence, waiting until Fili has fallen asleep to look down at the blank piece of parchment before him. He starts off by contemplating Fili’s style of writing and its structure before he actually gets to writing. Ori has read enough of his friend’s papers to know well enough how he writes, which is definitely a bonus for him. It needs to sound smart, but not perfectionist and with a few opinions thrown in.

 

It’s once he has about a third of it done that a familiar face pops around the corner of the shelves. Kili is bright and smiling as ever, bangs braided back to the side with his broomstick in one hand and his bag slung over one shoulder. There isn’t a single part of him that can understand how Kili can be so happy right now, especially with it being O.W.L.’s year.

 

“Hi Ori! Have you seen Fee?”

 

“He’s right over there. _Don’t_ wake him up. It’s only been half an hour and he’s completely exhausted. Hence why I, out of the kindness of my heart, am writing his DA essay for him.”

 

“Yeah, he hasn’t been sleeping well at all lately. You’re a saint, Ori.”

 

“Well, some of us need to take pity on the more unfortunate.”

 

Kili only smiles, drops his things quietly onto the table as he watches Fili with soft eyes.

 

“What time is his next class again? I always mess his schedule up in my head.”

 

“Maybe you should write it down then, Kili. And it’s Defense Against the Dark Arts, actually, so it’s a good thing I’m doing this for him now.”

 

“I’d just lose the paper, you know how I am! But I won’t have time to see him.. I need to take my broom upstairs, and I need to bathe as well because he’s all weird about me being clean all the time. I’ll miss him by the time I get back here.”

 

“Such a guys guy,” Ori mutters. He watches though, as Kili begins to ruffle through his bag, pulling out a small red and yellow lap blanket. There’s no way to stop the snort that escapes.

 

“Lord, he has you so whipped Kili I swear. I can’t _believe_ you carry that around for him.”

 

“Shutup, he gets cold!” Kili is flushed pink, only serving to increase the wicked smile plastered across Ori’s face.

 

He may joke about it, but it is awfully endearing to watch Kili sidle up and drape the blanket over Fili’s resting form. The blond instantly curls up into a cocoon of blanket. He must have a sixth sense for blankets, because no way does any normal person wrap themselves up that quickly in sleep. It’s quickly turning into a more than sickening scene, actually, what with Kili practically cooing over Fili’s sleeping form.

 

“Okay, off with you! You’re distracting me from this essay with all your fawning!”

 

Kili only chuckles, places a soft kiss upon Fili’s forehead before he’s picking up his broomstick and bag once more.

 

“Alright, I’m off. Tell him to meet me in the library later after dinner? At our normal spot?”

 

“I’ll make sure to tell him. See you later, Kili.”

 

A quick wave and a smile, and Kili is off once more. Ori continues working on the essay, and even lets Fili sleep an extra twenty minutes after he’s finished it.

 

“Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty. Have a nice nap?”

 

Tired blue eyes blink open, hair mussed and tangled from sleep. He doesn’t say anything, just uncurls himself and looks down at the blanket, brows furrowed in slight confusion as he fingers the fabric.

 

“Kili was here?”

 

“Yes, Mr. One track mind. He stopped by for a few minutes, but I wouldn’t allow him to wake you up. Thus the blanket draped over you, as well as the cute as a button kiss he placed upon your sleeping brow. Honestly, you have him wrapped around your finger. Why don’t you just ask him to not catch the snitch tomorrow?”

 

A look of true horror flashes across Fili’s face, mouth parted in shock and eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Ori!! That’s cheating! And _no one_ gets between Kili and Quidditch, could you even imagine what he would say? Or do? I can’t I – I think you broke me, holy hell,” Fili groans.

 

“I’ll never understand the obsession all of you hold for that game, my god.”

 

“It’s not a _game_ , Ori, it’s a way of life.”

 

“That’s it! No more spending time with Kili! He has _brainwashed_ you Fili, he’s made you fall into darkness!”

 

“It’s not like he cursed me, Ori!”

 

“He might as well have! God, if you start sneaking out at night to go swimming with the Giant Squid, I’ll have words for Kili, I swear!”

 

“I’m not going to go swimming with the Squid! He’s very unhappy with all the pollution in the lake, actually. He’d probably try to drown me. Plus it’s too cold out for swimming.”

 

“You would pay the Squid a visit to see how he’s doing.”

 

“He’s awfully nice if you bring him Pumpkin Pasties.”

 

“Is that how Kili, Bofur and Tauriel have been getting away with swimming in there? You told him to feed the Squid!?”

 

Fili goes pink and quickly starts folding the blanket, shoving the material into his bag and refusing to meet Ori’s eyes.

 

“Fili, you can’t just feed wildlife! It’s so bad for them, magical or nonmagical!”

 

Fili nabs his essay and flits away, calling over his shoulder to his disgruntled friend.

 

“Thank you for writing my essay Ori, you’re the best!”

 

“This isn’t over Fili!”

 

He never knew that someone could get so upset about feeding a squid. It truly bothers Ori, apparently, because he releases his inner Ravenclaw the next time they run into one another that day, stating all kinds of facts about why it’s so terrible to feed wildlife. All it really does is make him contemplate taking a plunge off of the Divination tower.

 

Quidditch practice ends up being a godsend, because that’s the only reason why Ori finally leaves him alone about the damn Squid. Not that practice is much better, considering he spends most of it shivering on his broom, just waiting for the quaffle to get near the goal posts.

 

The most exciting part of the practice ends up being two on two, when he actually gets to have some contact with the quaffle. He stops almost every shot, and one of the misses had more to do with the fact that one of the beaters, Faramir, almost clubs him in the head.

 

Overall it ends up being a good practice for the team, but their seeker, Frodo, isn’t going to stand a chance against Kili. There’s just no way in hell. Of course, he wants to try and be positive and not so negative about their chances tomorrow, but their going to have to score a hell of a lot of goals if they want to make up for not catching the snitch. Hell, Fili would love to win tomorrow, for the team but also for the fact that if they lose, he well never hear the end of it from Kili.

 

Thoughts are interrupted as he’s walking off of the pitch towards the changing rooms, the Hufflepuff team captain, Pippin, clapping a hand onto his shoulder.

 

“No fraternizing with the enemy tonight, alright Fili?”

 

“Pip, I love the team, I love being on the team, but I also happen to love my boyfriend. I’m not going to give him trade secrets; I’m going to hang out with him. That’s it.”

 

“Frodo even agreed to stay away form Sam though, because he’s the enemy right now! We’re a team of equality Fili!”

 

“Pip I-“

 

“No I in team!”

“Peregrin, I am going to see my boyfriend tonight. And Frodo is only agreeing to your nonsense demand because he’s already fighting with Sam. So I’m going to go and see Kili, because I have no problem with him being on the rival team. For the most part.”

 

“ _Fine,_ disregard Frodo’s sacrifice!”

 

“I told you, he’s only doing it because they’re fighting right now! Due to one Rosie, so I’ve heard.”

 

“Wait, Rosie as in our Rosie? As in our best chaser Rosie?”

 

“Don’t let Beorn catch you saying that. And yeah, Rosie. I don’t really know any details though, you’d be better off talking to Frodo about it.”

 

“I’ll ask tomorrow. Last thing I need to do the night before the game is to stir the pot…”

 

“Whatever you want. I’m just going to change up and leave my broom locked up down here for the night.”

 

“Okay then, Fili. Still coming to dinner with us?”

 

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

 

Pip claps him on the shoulder again, hanging back a little bit to chat with one of the other beaters, Bombur. It doesn’t take long for him to get cleaned up and changed, wand shoved in his pocket and bag slung over his shoulders. The rest of the team takes a little bit longer, but he doesn’t mind.

 

He talks to his teammate Beorn about his Care of Magical Creatures class while they wait, Faramir jumping in to add his thoughts as the three debate the merits of the Professor of the class, Radagast.

“He’s a bit nutty,” Faramir says.

 

“He is a good teacher. Radagast knows all about the forests and creatures of the wild. How to care for them and treat them with respect.”

 

“He especially knows his plants, if you catch my drift,” Fili snickers. The comment starts a bit of a friendly brawl, but it all ends in laughter and good humor.

 

“All right team, lets get some grub!” Pippin crows.

 

He looks absolutely delighted to be headed to dinner, but the same can’t be said for Frodo. He watches as Frodo falls to the back of the group, head down, as he tries to ignore the cheery sound of Rosie’s laughter up ahead.

 

Fili wishes that there was something that he could do to help comfort his friend, but there’s honestly nothing that he really can. So he walks beside him as a silent companion, lagging quite a bit behind the rest of the group, but he doesn’t mind.

 

The dining hall is pact by the time they get there, and Frodo and Fili find a spot near the end of the Hufflepuff table to sit. Frodo doesn’t move to grab any food, so Fili shoves a few things onto his empty plate along with shoving a goblet of pumpkin juice at his friend.

 

“Eat something. Even if it’s small.”

 

Wide blue eyes look up at him, blink slowly before he gives a forced half smile.

 

“I will.”

 

He doesn’t eat much, but at least it’s something. Fili will take that over nothing.

 

After dinner they all stand up to head back to the dormitory. At least, that’s what Fili planned on doing until he saw Ori waving him down from the end of the Ravenclaw table.

  
“What’s up Ori?”

 

“You distracted me earlier when you revealed the horrendous acts you’ve been committing against the Giant Squid. I was supposed to tell you that Kili wants you to meet up with him after dinner in the library. So off with you!”

 

“Thanks, Ori!”

 

He’s honestly tempted to just skip out on Kili because he’s so god damn exhausted, but there’s a greater part of him that just really wants to actually spend some time with his boyfriend for once. There’s only an hour until curfew as is, so they won’t even get to have that much time together.

 

So he makes his way into the library, following a mazelike path that he has memorized from going this way so often. Their spot is in the very back of the library, a small circle table surrounded by squishy chairs and lots of sconce lights.

 

When he gets there, he sees that Kili has half the table covered with books, parchment, ink and quills. His hair was pulled back while his hand moved across the page, soft scratch of his quill the only sound in the area.

 

“Hey Kee.”

 

Kili moves like he’s energy incarnate, tossing down his quill before he’s leaping from his chair. It takes mere moments to be wrapped up in warm arms, hands rubbing at his back, nose rubbing softly against his own.

 

“Hi cutie. How was practice?”

 

“Okay. Yours?”

 

“Great! I won’t drown you in details though, per the Quidditch agreement.”

 

“Thanks. I already have Pip on me for ‘fraternizing’ with you.”

 

Kili snorts, presses a soft kiss to his mouth before he’s pulling away. He drags Fili by the hand towards the table, then pushes him into a seat.

 

“It’s not like we trade team practice secrets or anything. I mean, if I wanted to know anything I’d just sit and watch you guys practice!”

 

“I know, right? It’s ridiculous! I mean, we’re still going to beat you, but you know?” Fili teases.

 

“I beg to differ on who’s going to win,” Kili smirks, bumping Fili’s shoulder with his own.

 

“Yes I know, you egotistical brute. You’re an amazing seeker who loves to win.”

 

“Hey! Be nice to me! I’m not egotistical, I just happen to know that I’m a good player!”

 

“Riling you up is so easy.”

 

Kili smiles, pulls Fili into his lap and nuzzles softly against his face.

 

“You’re pretty much everything to me, you know that Fili?”

 

“I’m pretty fond of you too. You’re being so cute really helps a lot as well.”

 

They laugh and tease for a few more minutes, poking fun and giving snarky compliments. It soon turns into cuddling and soft kisses, traded whispers of how their days were and all the homework that they still need to do.

 

It’s not much, but he’ll take whatever time he can to sneak some kisses from Kili.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt (How did Fili & Kili meet and get together) is gifted to the lovely lindir-official on tumblr!I had soooo much fun writing this!!
> 
> Let me know what all of you think!
> 
> And as always, comments and kudos are always appreciated :) Stop by my blog (I have the same name as on here) If you'd like to and send me prompts, or just come say hello!
> 
> Thanks for coming back, and I hope you enjoy! <3

* * *

 

The first time that Fili meets Kili is in double Herbology during their first year at Hogwarts. Fili was the quiet type, paying attention to detail and watching the interactions of others more often than not. He liked to watch people. Kili, on the other hand, was loud and outgoing, constantly chattering and laughing with his friends.

 

Fili always worked silently, diligently paying attention to the lesson at had. Kili made jokes, and more than once was sent to the hospital wing for pustules growing on his hands or having eaten something ridiculous because his friends goaded him on.

 

Most days Fili found the brunet as a source of amusement, smiling to him self whenever Kili made a good joke, or did his best impression of their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Oakenshield. He was an avid Quidditch fan as well, always going on and on about Ireland being the best team in the league. Fili begged to differ.

 

Second year brought Quidditch tryouts, and by some stroke of luck, Fili makes the team as the new keeper. A day later Kili makes seeker for the Gryffindor team, and he knows without a doubt that the brunet is going to cause more trouble than he’s worth on the pitch. They end up losing their first match of the season to them, and on top of that, Kili makes a point to mention the loss and the failings of the Hufflepuff team in great detail during Care of Magical Creatures. Any kind thought or sense of amusement he had at the brunet was instantly thrown out the window. Stupid, conceited, egotistical jerk.

 

That’s the year that their silent rivalry begins, with not so subtle glares and plenty of silent conversations held through eyebrow twitches and twists of mouths. He doesn’t think they end up saying a single thing to one another that year.

 

Third year is the first time that they ever speak. Kili and a few of his friends on the quidditch team, Tauriel and Gimli, are in the library snickering away about something or another at a table. Fili doesn’t really bother to pay too much attention to it at first, trying to find a book that goes into greater detail about switching spells.

 

It’s not until Kili gets up and walks towards Fili’s friend Ori that the blond really takes notice. Ori seems a bit surprised at first, a bit timid and saying something to Kili. It doesn’t take long for Tauriel and Gimli to start snickering again, though, as Ori’s face flushes a bright red. Something tells him that it’s not an interaction based on good will.

 

Fili sees _red. No one_ makes his friends uncomfortable, especially some holier than thou Gryffindor. It takes him a hot second to be at Ori’s side, glaring at the brunet before he hisses angry words.

 

“Teasing others? Is that really what you do in your free time?”

 

Kili’s eyes flash, a bit of anger bleeding into his gaze before he responds, gesturing at Ori.

 

“It’s all in good fun, I wasn’t even-“

 

“You were making him uncomfortable on purpose, I don’t think that qualifies as something being ‘all in good fun’.”

 

Kili splutters, looking a mix between deeply offended and utterly surprised that Fili is confronting him like this. Everyone always seems to overlook the trait that Hufflepuff’s are loyal to a fault, which means he’s more than willing to start a confrontation in the defense of a friend, even if it’s something he usually avoids.

 

“Come on Ori. We’re better off doing homework somewhere else.”

 

They’re gone in less than a minute, Tauriel and Gimli completely dumbfounded and Kili still spluttering and looking lost. Fili’s anger over the entire situation causes him to give the Hufflepuff quidditch team a rousing speech. They practice harder than ever and scrape a win against Gryffindor. Kili is _furious._ It makes Fili’s entire week.

 

The rest of third year passes without them saying a single word to one another. They don’t speak to one another again until fourth year, once again not under the best of circumstances.

 

At the start of fourth year term, Kili seems more subdued than usual. He’s quiet, not half as exuberant nor as quick to laugh. Dark shadows are present beneath his eyes, and he seems to be more absentminded than usual. He only knows this because of their shared potions class, the brunet not paying attention to what he’s adding to his cauldron at all. There’s an explosion, lots of smoke and Kili is on the dungeon floor, their Potions Master, Denethor, rushing to the brunets side.

 

Kili doesn’t return to class for three days, still looking worse for wear. Fili’s a bit worried about him to be honest, little twist building up in his stomach and- _nope._ He is _not_ going to start feeling bad for Kili of all people. Fili makes it a point to resolutely ignore the brunet, including their unspoken rivalry.

 

It all comes to a head, of course, in an extremely unexpected way that Fili wouldn’t have imagined in a million years. He’d been in the library once more, searching for a specific book to help with an essay he needed to write for DA. The slip of parchment that the librarian gave him led him into the depths of the library, a part that students rarely ventured into.

 

He’d been a bit surprised, then, when he turned a corner to find someone curled up in a well loved armchair, body obviously shaking with silent sobs, breath hitching at odd intervals. Pieces of parchment are strewn across the table, books spread open and a bottle of ink spilled all across the table, dripping onto the floor with little splatters. He’d know that main of hair anywhere.

 

“Kili?”

 

The brunet shoots up in shock, eyes bloodshot and tears streaming down his face. His pale skin is stretched taught across his face, cheeks hollow and the circles around his eyes blacker than ever. A robed arm instantly comes up to wipe away at his tears, looking away and shifting his papers around with shaking hands. It only makes the mess worse.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

It’s a stupid question, he knows it and Kili knows it, but he says it anyways. He doesn’t expect a response, and he doesn’t get one. Tears start to well up in brown eyes again when Kili takes out his wand, trying to clean off his things and what looks like a completed essay. But his spells won’t work because he keeps stuttering the words, magic refusing to take form.

 

“Here, let me help.”

 

Fili walks forward without hesitation, waves his wand to clear up the ink and save the completely sodden roll of parchment. He doesn’t want to leave the brunet, not like this, so he sits across from him hesitantly, making short eye contact with the quivering brunet. There’s not a single part of Fili that ever thought he’d see Kili like this, fragile and oh so very sad, looking as if a single harsh word would completely destroy him.

 

“Want to talk about it?”

 

“What do you care?”

 

“You haven’t been the same since we came back for term. It’s obvious you’re hurting, and I’m not some cold-hearted jerk. We might not be friends, but it doesn’t mean that I can’t be worried about you.”

 

Kili nods his head slowly, but he doesn’t say anything. Fili doesn’t mind the silence, and he doesn’t mind sitting there without anything to do. He’d like to bring any sort of comfort to Kili, if he can.

 

“My mom died this summer. She was.. she was really sick for a long time and.. and I just- I miss her. And my Uncle Thorin has been trying his hardest, he has but it’s not the same, and I can’t sleep and I can’t concentrate a-and I’m failing all of my c-classes and my friends don’t understand. I-I c-can’t-“

 

Fili’s wrapping Kili up into a hug before he even knows what he’s doing, holding on as tightly as he can. Kili sobs against his shoulder, hugs back tightly and balls his eyes out into the fabric of Fili’s robes.

 

“Sh, it’s okay. I know it doesn’t feel like it, but it’s going to be okay.”

 

It takes a while for Kili to finally calm down, but once he finally does, he looks mildly embarrassed.

 

“I- sorry. You shouldn’t – you didn’t have to deal with me having a breakdown. I’m sure you’re busy and have better things to do, I-“

 

“No. I’m here, okay? I know we don’t have the friendliest past, but I’m here. I know what it feels like to lose a parent, Kili. I’ll be your friend.”

 

So that’s what he does. He spends all of his free time with Kili, getting him to eat and helping him to catch up with homework as best as he can. Ori even volunteers his services every once in a while.

It doesn’t take long for Fili and Kili to become friends. Kili starts to be less solemn, cracking smiles and even making his own jokes every once in a while. Their time together turns less into study sessions and more into arguing over quidditch (good naturedly of course) and playing exploding snap. Kili even tries to drag him into trouble a few times, whining when he resolutely says no.

 

“Come on Fee, sneak out with us! It’s just down to the kitchens, your dormitory is right by it anyways!”

 

“I am _not_ going to sneak out after hours just to get some pumpkin pasties, Kili!”

 

Kili and Tauriel end up getting caught on their way back from the kitchens and get detention for a week. Every time Fili gloats about it, Kili elbows him in the side. It’s well worth the little bruise that starts to form on his ribs from how often he finds the bony appendage shoved against him.

 

Soon enough Christmas break is rolling around, Kili staying at Hogwarts because his Uncle was, and Fili catching the train to go home to his dad and the rest of his family. He’s not been home five days when his dad calls him down from his room, waving an envelope at him.

 

“An owl came for you. You’ve a letter from a Kili Oakensheild.”

 

Fili practically glows, snatching the letter and tearing it open with a smile plastered across his face.

 

_Dear Fili,_

_I miss your stupid face. It’s absolutely boring here, and both Tauriel and Bofur have gone home for break. Merry has been driving me crazy, and everyone else refuses to play exploding snap with me. Uncle’s been busy grading final exams, so I haven’t seen him much at all… Nori got caught trying to steal a few things from the potion stores and got 30 points taken from Slytherin plus a week of detention once the new term starts. Besides that it’s been completely boring and I have no idea what to do with myself. It’s too cold to go down to the pitch, going to the kitchens isn’t as fun without you, the lake is frozen so I can’t play with the squid, and I don’t have any interesting books to read. We’re not even allowed to go to Hogsmeade. So yeah. Hurry up and come back, okay?_

_-Kili_

Fili can’t help but to smile, insides squirming and his heart filled with happy warmth. His father watches him quietly, a smile forming across his lips and a knowing look glinting in his eyes.

 

“Anyone special?”

 

“No, just a friend.”

 

But Fili is flushing, inching away from his dad to search for a quill and some parchment.

 

“Have you seen my book, the one about the histories of all the quidditch teams?”

 

“You mean the excessively long one that is one of your most prized possessions? The book that never leaves your sight, with its own honorary place on the bookshelf? I think we both know, Fili, that you are completely aware of its exact location. Why?”

 

Fili looks at his father with wide blue eyes, fingers running through his hair as he stutters out a response.

 

“My uhm… my friend really likes quidditch? He’s- he’s at school for break and he’s bored, so I thought I’d lend it to him.”

 

“You are going to let a friend peruse the ‘most sacred of books’ as you call it? You’re going to send it through owl post?”

“I-yes.”

 

Fili’s completely ignoring his father’s gaze now, shifting nervously and playing with the piece of parchment that’s in his hands.

 

“Okay, who is he? I want to know all about this boy. Has he asked you out yet? Have you kissed?”

 

“Dad!!!!”

 

Fili practically squeaks, cheeks going bright red and eyes going as wide as an owl. He’s completely embarrassed and flustered and he has no idea of what he’s supposed to say to his dads probing questions. But he’s looking at Fili with expectant eyes, settling down on the couch as he waits.

 

“I- nothing has happened, okay? We’re just – he’s- I like him a lot.”

 

“I’d say you like him a vast amount more than a lot if you’re willing to send _the_ book to him.”

 

His father looks far too smug for his own good.

 

“Ugh! He’s really attractive and he’s funny and completely infuriating, but he loves quidditch and he makes me laugh. He gets into trouble _all_ the time and he’s the seeker for Gryffindor so he’s a complete brat if he loses against Hufflepuff but _such_ an insufferable git when he wins, and I just really _really_ like him, okay?”

 

The confession comes out in a rush of words, his father’s identical eyes peering at him with clear affection. Fili’s blushing even more than before, adamantly refusing to meet his gaze.

 

“All right then. Just do me a favor and be safe with the little heathen when you start sexing him up?”

 

He’s completely horrified by that, both at his father talking to him about sex and the fact that he isn’t even in a relationship with Kili yet, doesn’t even know if he will be and just- no.

 

“I- you- I don’t even know if he likes me!”

 

“Oh I’m sure he does. Is this the same Kili that used to goad you on years back?”

 

“Maybe?”

 

“He certainly likes you then. The owl that came here is resting. We’ll have to send that book out with her as well as our own feathery friends. Write your letter to him and we’ll send them out in the morning.”

 

_Dear Kili,_

_I hope this book can alleviate some of your boredom. You better not spill anything on it, or I will end you. I really hope that you like it though; it’s one of my absolute favorite things to read. I’m sorry your Uncle has been so busy. Maybe you could ask him to spend the day with you off grounds at Hogsmeade? That way you could spend time with him and get away from the school as well. I can imagine it’s stifling without anyone fun around, mainly myself :P That’s ridiculous that Nori thought he could get away with trying to steal from Denethor. Nori’s a riot, but he really needs to smarten up if he’s wants to stay on the professors good side. As for coming back to school, I’ll be there on January 3 rd, bright and early with everyone else returning, I promise. I miss you too. _

_-Fili_

 

* * *

 

 

Fili doesn’t even get the chance to fully enter the castle before Kili is on him, pulling him into a hug so tight that it takes him a few minutes to be able to breathe. Wide smile is splashed across his face, Kili sharing an almost identical look of joy. The brunet lets him go, and they haven’t even said anything to one another yet, but Fili is suddenly feeling timid and shy in front of Kili, unsure of what to say.

 

“Thank you for letting me borrow your book! It’s absolutely _fantastic_ , and I didn’t know half those things about the Oceanic teams! I couldn’t put it down, Uncle thought I must have been jinxed or something since I don’t usually like reading all that much.”

 

Kili chatters and Fili eases out of his shyness, charming his trunk so it’ll follow him down the hallway to the Hufflepuff dormitories.

 

“I’m glad you like it so much. I have to say I’m a bit surprised that you’ve already read through it, actually.”

 

He’s teasing just a bit, but he’s also a bit surprised because Kili seriously is not a fan of reading.

 

“Oh shut it, you jerk! I like reading when it’s about interesting, important things.”

 

“Hm. I guess your education isn’t all that important then.”

 

Kili punches him lightly on the arm, lopsided grin still very present upon his face. It makes Fili’s insides feel extremely warm.

 

“Hurry up and put your trunk away! We can go to lunch and then I can give you my extremely late Christmas gift.”

 

“I- you didn’t have to get me anything.”

 

“Of course I did, you’re my friend. Besides, you got me a gift.”

 

“I let you borrow a book, that’s totally different,” Fili grumbles. He’s completely flushed pink and he’s not meeting Kili’s gaze at all.

 

“Doesn’t matter, it still counts! I’ll wait here for you though. I don’t much fancy the idea of being doused in vinegar again.”

 

“ _Kili!_ You tried breaking into the Hufflepuff dormitories!?”

 

“I was bored! And it’s not like it matters I didn’t even get caught! Though Grima wasn’t all that happy about having to clean up all the puddles of vinegar…”

 

Fili can’t even be bothered to reply, shaking his head and heading down the hallway. One of these days Kili was going to get him self into _serious_ trouble, and Fili’s patience and tolerance for his trouble making was going to completely run out. Thankfully he doesn’t have to worry about it just yet.  

 

It takes him a little bit longer than he expected to leave the dormitory, mostly because Faramir and Bombur just _needed_ to say hello and try to tell them all about their holidays. It’s not in Fili’s nature to wave someone off and try to get away from a situation, so he listens patiently and gives them a shortened version of his holiday, even cracking a few smiles. By the time he gets back to Kili, it’s about half an hour later.

 

“Sorry, Bombur and Faramir wanted to talk to me, and I couldn’t just leave so-“

 

“It’s okay. I know you have the intense tendency to be nice to every single person that you ever talk to. Even Peeves.”

 

“Ugh, it’s not been two hours and you’re already being a jerk to me. I’ll go back home if you don’t start being nice.”

 

He’s only teasing, but there’s a splash of something that comes over Kili’s face. It disappears before he can really decide what it was.

 

“I know, I’m just so completely terrible to you. So lunch?”

 

Kili’s mind never seemed to be far away from food. He certainly had that in common with Merry and Pippin. The thought makes him smile.

 

They have a light lunch, and then head up to the seventh floor so that Kili can grab his present for Fili from his dormitory. The brunet insists that Fili has to wait, so they head back down to the fourth floor where there’s a study room. It happens to be empty, for once, but there’s a crackling fire going that they both instantly pull armchairs towards.

 

“It’s not much, but I thought you might like it. So uhm, yeah..”

 

Kili shoves the wrapped gift at him, looking a little pink in the cheeks. It makes Fili laugh.

 

He unwraps the gift carefully, smiling when he sees a pair of white and red fingerless gloves, complete with mitten flaps. They’re the color of his favorite team (England of course), and are made of the softest yarn.

 

“You’re always complaining about how cold your hands are when we’re outside walking or in the greenhouses for Herbology, so I thought-“

 

“I love them Kili, honest. It’s extremely thoughtful of you.”

 

Kili is absolutely glowing, cheeks flushed so bright that it makes Fili’s own smile spread, dimples flashing. There are a lot of things that he’d like to say in that moment, about how very sweet Kili is, about his own feelings, about how much the brunet has come to mean to him. He doesn’t get the chance, though, when two Slytherins, Boromir and Eowyn, come into the room.

 

“Hullo’ boys. Have a nice break?” Eowyn smiles, plopping down in an empty seat by the fireplace, Boromir not far behind.

 

“Oh uhm- yeah, I went home, got to spend time with my dad and a bunch of cousins. I didn’t really do all that much besides that besides reading.”

 

“That’s fun! I went on a holiday with my mum and dad to France. We even saw a wizard trying to enchant the Eiffel Tower so that it would throw off anyone who tried to climb up it. He didn’t get very far, of course, but it was quite amusing to watch!”

 

Boromir snorts, but Kili takes the chance to jump right into the conversation, eyes bright as he laughs.

 

“That’s completely insane! Did he have a good excuse? He had to have been barking at the very least!”

 

Kili and Eowyn go on and on after that, trading funny stories of interactions with different witches and wizards outside of school. Fili has a few stories he could add himself, but he’s too caught up in watching Kili’s story telling to be actually want to interrupt with his own tales.

 

And that fuzzy warmth that he’d been feeling in his chest? It’s grown tenfold.

 

* * *

 

 

The next two weeks of term pass by in a blur, full of too much homework and studying, all his Professors preaching that it’s to help them prepare for O.W.L.’s next year. But Quidditch practice has been longer and harder than usual, not to mention absolutely dismal with how cold it’s been. The only reason Fili doesn’t freeze to death is because they stop every fifteen minutes or so to cast some hot-air charms in order to warm up.

 

Needless to say, he rarely gets to see any of his friends, let alone Kili. And he’s not even sure how or when that even happened, Kili getting his very own special category. He supposes it must have been somewhere in the mix of realizing he had feelings for his loud mouthed friend.

 

Apparently he’s not the only one missing someone, seeing how Kili shows up in the library one free period to drag Fili to lunch with him.

 

“Stop being so busy, I never see you anymore!” Kili whines, sitting at one of the four long tables with Fili.

 

“You stop! It’s not my fault that your team practices whenever I’m free. And you don’t ever do your homework, so..”

 

“My thirteen inch essay for Potions and my star chart for Astronomy says different!”

 

Kili glares playfully, pilfering a lamb chop off of Fili’s plate.

 

“You could just ask me to grab one for you, you know, instead of taking things off of my plate.”

 

“Maybe if it actually bothered you, I would. But thankfully you love me too much to actually care.”

 

Kili’s smiling as he eyes his food, so he doesn’t see the way that Fili’s cheeks turn a brilliant shade of pink, eyes wide, mouth dry, and lips quivering just the tiniest bit. The brunet has no idea just how close he is to the truth.

 

“I-I have to go back to the library, to uhm- to finish my essay. I’ll see you later Kili.”

 

It’s not subtle in any way, shape, or form, not when he has only had three bites of his lunch and they sat down only five minutes ago. But there’s no way he’s going to be able to keep sitting with him after that, not with a straight face that is.

 

“Fee! You haven’t even-“

 

“Bye Kili!”

 

He’s out of there quicker than you can say Peeves.

 

* * *

 

 

He doesn’t spend any time alone with Kili until a week after the dining hall incident, something that Fili is extremely grateful for. The blond has no idea how he’s supposed to act around his friend anymore.

 

But the weekend comes up upon them, and he’s down at breakfast just trying to nibble away at some eggs when Kili comes upon him, arms draping around Fili’s shoulders. Limbs freeze and breath catches in his chest. He feels like a well-placed _Immobulus_ has hit him.

 

“You are coming to Hogsmeade with me. Right now.”

 

“I-but-“

 

“Nope, right now. I have money, I’ll buy you whatever you want, but you are coming with me Fili.”

 

That’s how he finds himself on a one on one trip with Kili to Hogsmeade, said brunet pushing him into Three Broomsticks to grab a Butterbeer. Kili looks happy as a clam, smiling brightly and chattering away at Fili just like he always does. He finds himself saying less than normal, feeling unsure and conflicted with every moment that passes between them.

 

“C’mon, lets go to Scrivenshafts! I need a new quill, as well as some more ink. Then we can stop by Spintwitches? I want to see what they have for Seeker gloves.”

 

Fili doesn’t even get the chance to reply before Kili is jumping up, catching the blond by the hand and dragging him out into the snowy streets. The thing is, Kili doesn’t let go of his hand, which means that Fili is having a silent freak out inside of his skull because oh my god _Kili_.

 

He praises every higher power that might exist once Kili lets go of his hand upon entering Scrivenshafts. It takes him seconds upon entering the store to walk over to the ink selections, staring at them resolutely as Kili goes to look at the quills. He spends so long looking at the emerald colored ink that Kili sidles up next to him and snatches it from his hands.

 

“I’ll get it for you.”

 

“I- no, I was just looking! Seriously Kili, don’t!”

 

Wide grin spreads across the brunets face as he shakes his head, walking towards the register with a few bottles of ink as well as two quills in his hand.

 

“Too late, I’m buying it!”

 

“Kiliiiiiii!!!”

 

His whining gets him absolutely nowhere. If anything, makes his friend even more adamant in buying it for him. So that’s how he ends up with emerald colored ink, as well as a swishy green feathered quill because ‘you have to have a matching set!” as Kili put it.

 

Their walk to Spintwitches is void of handholding, but Kili does walk closer to him than usual. He thinks. Is he? Kili’s arm usually brushes against his own, right? But he thinks it’s brushing him a bit more than usual, but that could just be because it’s cold out and Kili’s trying to get some extra warmth off of him. Which is futile, really, because Fili is the one who is always freezing.

  
“What’re you thinking about?”

 

Words burst through his racing thoughts, make him jump and _maybe_ squeak the littlest bit… but not enough to count! Kili’s giving him a curious little look, eyes bright with expectancy.

 

“Uhm, about how cold I am. It’s freezing out here, and since you dragged me along I didn’t have time to- hey!”

 

Kili has pulled off his scarf in an instant, ignoring Fili’s protests as he drapes it around the blond’s neck, even pulling his hair out from underneath it. It’s the second time today in less than two hours that he feels completely frozen, mind whirling around faster than he can think. _Everyone_ is going to think that they’re dating if they seem Fili wearing a Gryffindor House scarf. His head is about to explode.

 

“Now you can be nice and toasty. Now come on!”

 

Needless to say, it’s an extremely long day, and Kili is one hundred percent doing all these nice things for him because Kili is a genuinely great person who loves his friends. The only problem is, it’s slowly killing Fili, because there’s a little voice in the back of his head that wants to keep the stupid scarf so Kili won’t let anyone else wear it.

 

When he gets back to the castle, he manages to make a flimsy excuse of needing to put his things away before going to dinner so he can get away from Kili for at least a few minutes. He needs the time to relearn how to breathe correctly.

 

“You’re coming to dinner though, right?”

 

“I’ll be there soon!”

 

He runs into Ori on his way back through the Entrance Hall to the Great Hall, and he thinks maybe he had gotten away with being unseen in Hogsmeade earlier, but he is completely wrong on so many levels.

 

“So I saw you were wearing a certain Gryffindor’s scarf today in Hogsmeade.”

 

“I was cold!”

 

“Try telling that to the twenty other people who saw you out. You’re the talk of the castle, Fili, scoring yourself one of the best Quidditch players here.”

 

Ori waggles his eyebrows and Fili thinks that he’s going to die of mortification and just- _ugh._

 

“I- we’re- we aren’t together! He just let me borrow it!”

 

“You’ve been making moon eyes at him for so long that everyone is under the impression that you finally bit the bullet.”

 

Fili doesn’t even try to deny that he has a thing for Kili at this point, knowing that it’ll be completely futile. But he does have the fleeting thought that maybe he should just skip dinner, considering Kili has probably already ben approached about their apparent newfound relationship. Apparently Ori can read exactly what he’s thinking.

 

“You’re going to dinner. I may have exaggerated on you being the talk of the castle just a _tiny_ bit. _But_ , you certainly have drawn attention to yourselves, so everyone will be looking for signs now.”

 

Fili definitely whines out loud this time. Ori drags him into the hall, looking far too chipper, and sits him down across from Kili before he sits down next to the blond. Fili just hopes and prays that Kili won’t find out about what everyone is saying, because it would honestly just be so damn embarrassing. There’s no way Kili would date him, there wasn’t anything all that great about Fili. He’s a decent student, yeah, but he’s only an average quidditch player, and he doesn’t have a very exciting life at that.

 

He’s not half as excited as he was earlier about dinner.

 

* * *

 

 

Sunday morning Fili crawls out of bed early, slipping on his warmest clothes and grabbing a glass jar so he can cast some bluebell flames to keep warm. The Great Hall only has four or five students within when he gets there, grabbing a stack of toast before he heads outside in the chilly air.

 

Snowflakes fall down softly from the sky, coating the castle and the forest in a sparkling white dust of snow. Fili trudges along slowly, heading down towards the stands around the pitch. It’s one of his favorite places to sit and relax in the wintertime, since not many of his schoolmates are willing to brave the cold temperatures. It’s just a nice place to relax, away from the hustle and bustle of the castle.

 

Once he gets there he crawls up into the stands, brushing off a seat and setting down his jar of bluebell flames. It’s just enough warmth to keep him from being bitterly cold. He likes the way his lungs ache with every breath, snow settling in his hair and the tip of his nose going numb with cold. His fingers are warm but stiff in his red and white gloves, and it’s only now that he’s sitting out in the cold that he realizes that he’s forgotten his scarf. Again.

 

The toast sits on his other side and grows cold.

 

He’s there long enough for a fine layer of snow to cover him, but he doesn’t really notice. His eyes are too focused on watching the owls fly through the air, the smoke that curls from Radagast’s hut and the giant squids’ tentacle that pokes out from a small hole in the lake. Snow flutters and his mind is at peace.

 

“Hi Blondie.”

 

Full body shiver runs through him, head turning slowly as Kili sits down next to him, once again taking his scarf off and wrapping it around the blond. He doesn’t say anything; he doesn’t need to. He smiles.

 

“Your lips are turning blue.”

 

“Not much I can do to fix that, unless you brought some tea out with you.”

 

“Nah. I did bring something else though.”

 

Kili’s lips press against his own, soft and sweet and ever so hesitant. It takes long moments for his brain to awaken from it’s frozen state, shock and bewilderment coursing through his veins. His body even manages to cast a light pink blush across his cheeks. Kili watches him carefully.

 

“I think they need to be warmed up a bit more,” Fili murmurs.

 

“That’s something I can certainly fix.”

 

Warm lips are pressed back against his own frozen ones, moving ever so softly. Arms wrap around his torso, breath ghosting against frosty skin and Fili doesn’t feel cold anymore. He’s too consumed by heat, teeth clashing and tongues licking purposefully. Teeth nip softly and he could spend hours licking into Kili’s mouth. But foreheads press together after long minutes, heated mist forming from panting mouths.

 

“So. Is this enough of a hint for you to keep my scarf on?”

 

“I- you.. I thought you were just being a good friend!”

 

“Granted, I am a fabulous friend. But I don’t let just anyone wear my scarf. That right is reserved specially for you.”

 

Kili bumps his shoulder, smiles soft and tugs at the end of the scarf wrapped around Fili, fingers moving to brush the snow that has settled on his body.

 

“You could have said something..”

 

“Yeah, I know. But it was kind of cute watching you freak out the entire day. Especially when you kept blushing and stuttering. Very endearing.”

 

Hands shove lightly at Kili before he settles against his side, head resting against his shoulder. He could stay like this forever, pressed up against Kili, but he is a bit frozen by now, even with the addition of the scarf and the warm body beside his own.

 

“Let’s go back to the castle. We can curl up next to a fire and I can kiss you some more while you thaw out. That way we’ll also be serving our civic duty by putting everyone’s minds at ease about our budding relationship.”

 

Kili’s grinning of course, mischievous glint sparkling in his eye, and for a moment Fili questions what exactly he’s managed to get himself into. But then Kili is lacing his fingers through his own, squeezing gently as he picks up Fili’s jar of fire and tugs him lightly towards the castle.

 

There’s no doubt in his mind that he’ll follow Kili wherever he leads.

* * *

I had soooo much fun writing this prompt! :*)

 


End file.
